


The Pull to the Light

by LadyIce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is losing his mind, Supreme Leader Snoke is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: Kylo Ren feels the pull to the Light again following a victorious battle. A small drabble for the first day of 30 Days of Kylo Ren. I'm going to try to do a drabble a day for the month. I'll be posting them here and on Tumblr.





	

Kylo Ren felt it again as he pulled off his gloves and scrubbed his hands under the water. The battle had been a decisive victory for the First Order, any resistance in the small town on Phindar being crushed and the leaders executed publicly by Kylo himself. A few swift slices of his lightsaber showed that the First Order would not tolerate any sort of rebellion.

Washing his hands wouldn’t do. He removed his mask and tossed it to the floor, taking a look at himself in the mirror. This wasn’t the face of a victorious leader. This was the face of a man torn and broken. A man in constant conflict.

_ Ben, come back. _

It wasn’t a voice that tugged that his self conscience, but a feeling. An emotion that made his chest ache and his feet heavy every time he raised his lightsaber to strike down another soul. Something he had to bury deep down inside of himself every time he spoke with the Supreme Leader lest he betray himself.

He removed his belt and shucked off his robes, dropping them to the floor haphazardly. Despite the many layers, his body was still riddled with scars from his preference to hand to hand combat in battle rather than ranged attack. There were scars from his “lessons” with the Supreme Leader. Then there was the scar from her. The scavenger. It had been days since he reached out to her across their bond. The conversation was always the same.

_ You need a teacher, Rey. _

_ No, Kylo. I have a teacher. _

_ I can show you so much more. _

_ Come back to the Light, Kylo. _

_ No, Rey. _ And he shuts off the connection.

He stepped into the refresher and turned the water on as hot as he could tolerate, turning his pale skin a bright red. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to block out the Light. The water streamed over his scalp, burning the sensitive skin. He began to pound his fist against the wall, a crushing rhythm to rid his mind of the conflicting thoughts.  There it was. Small but steady. His head joined in the rhythm with his fist. The pain. The pain always pushed the Light away. Blood ran in streams down the walls of the refresher, swirling into the drain.

Kylo Ren dropped to his knees and screamed.

And somewhere, tucked within the confines of his lair, the Supreme Leader laughed a low, dark laugh and pushed the Light Side of the Force a little deeper into Kylo Ren’s head.


End file.
